When Fate Meets Destiny (Akagami No Shiryuki-hime AU)
by MerryScribbler
Summary: Troy is a normal herbalist in the Kingdom of Odrick with one unique feature: his beautiful red eyes. That is why Troy was raised to always be careful of showing his eyes in new surroundings and grew to be an independent young man. Due to some circumstances, he was forced to leave his home. He encounters a princess who might be his one-way ticket to freedom.


**Hey, fellow Anime freaks and bookworms! I wrote this for a contest once but also decided to share it with the world. I hope you guys enjoy this. It is going to similar and not so similar to Akagami No Shirayuki-hime.**

**P.S. I'm a slow updater so... NO FLAMES!**

* * *

How many days has it been? Feels like an eternity has passed away. Oh, who am I kidding? Only a week and I'm acting like an old maiden. I'm starting to regret leaving but it was for the best… or not?

I still remember that day clearly. Everything was going just fine. I opened the shop; all the regulars came and went on their usual times. The baker next door as always gave me her special bread. The old fisher came by in the evening to collect his custom-made fish bait, giving a few of his captured goods, no matter how many times I refused. The palace guards greeting me as they were performing their last rounds from the corner part of the village.

Everything was normal. Except for the next day, that letter came through my door.

Like I described before, I opened my shop and stepped out to admire the beautiful sunrise.

"Another morning, another hard-working day," I spoke out loud while stretching. I heard the bell chime next door and turned to greet the local baker.

"Good morning, Mrs. Carter."

"Oh good morning, sonny! You are up earlier than usual."

I have known the Carters for as long as I can remember. The couple did not have a child until I was in my early teens, so before that, they treated me as their own son. I don't remember much about my own family as my father left my mother a week after my birth and my mother died when I was five. I had only seen pictures of my father and my mother also spoke highly of him. From what I can recall, she often told me she wasn't upset that he had abandoned us; instead, she said she was surprised that he lasted this long. The villagers also acknowledged my father as a great man, which made me admire him more. The Carters were there during the events. So after I was left alone, they took me in and even took custody over the house; the shop that I have been mentioning.

"Couldn't sleep so decided to make some more medicines with the herbs I collected the other day."

"My boy, you sure work hard. By the way, I would like to thank you again for treating my daughter."

"How many times do I need to say this? It was no big deal. Besides the medicine I gave her was just to relieve her from the pain. Did you get her checked from the clinic?"

"Oh yes, we did. My husband took her there yesterday. She is all better now."

"That's good to hear."

"Ah before I forget." Mrs. Carter gasped as she rushed inside the bakery. I knew what she was forgetting and decided to quietly make my way inside my domain.

As I stepped in, Mrs. Carter's shrilled voice called out to me, "Troy~! Here's some more bread for you."

_Knew it._

"Um… Mrs. Carter, the bread from yesterday is still not finished so it would be a waste to have more."

"Nonsense! You already do not eat as much as you should. Look at how skinny you have gotten."

_Gotta make an excuse… Aha!_

"Look, Mrs. Carter! I think I see a rat near your doorway." I spoke in a startled voice.

"Huh?! Oh no!" As soon as she turned around, I grabbed my supply bag from behind the door and dashed towards the mountainside.

"Those pesky little demons! Thank you for informing me, Troy. Oh, where did he go?"

That reminds me; I haven't introduced myself. My name's Troy Hepburn, your average seventeen years old boy, trying to make a living as well as achieve a few of my goals. I'm an herbalist, nothing too special. None of my parents were in this field, I just grew fascinated by the beauty of nature and how you can use it to make wonderous remedies and deadly venoms. Since a very young age of six, I used to take local herbs, usually from the bakery and create whatever I could. Soon I started selling herbal medication and vaccines when I turned a little over twelve. How long was I gonna be dependent over the Carters anyways; if I had a skill, I should use it for doing good. My main focus is on helping others, don't usually care if I get paid or not. Life's good this way, I guess.

I ran straight to the small hill, covered with greenery and beauty. It was situated right in front of the Kingdom's border. The Kingdom of Odrick, one of the most prosperous kingdoms of this era, has been my home. My mother was also a citizen here.

The kingdom has many perks. First and foremost, the environment and greenery. You can't guess how many amazing plants grow around the mountainside, and the herbs imported from the neighboring kingdoms are a plus point. The people are very kind and caring. I have seen only a few verbal fights but nothing too harsh. The soldiers are pretty helpful too. I have no clue what goes on in the castle though. Maybe it's because I have no interest in royalty. Whatsoever, as long as the royals aren't causing me any trouble, I don't have anything to say.

I stepped close to a large tree where I had tied a red tread to remember my last spot.

"Time to finally move deeper into the wood, huh?" I took out my journal, which was filled with drawings of different plants and fruits with a brief description written underneath each drawing. I began venturing deep inside the forest to uncover more fascinating discoveries for the day.

The sun was already setting as I was walking back to the village. I had collected many more plants and was looking forward to experimenting. I waved at a few of the people in the market who came to my shop regularly and high-fived the children. I reached home and noticed being half-open.

"That's weird. I remember closing it." I walked in and thankfully nothing was out of place, except for a huge basket sitting on my worktable. It was decorated with various flowers and the opening was covered with a golden cloth. I set my stuff on the floor and proceeded to open the basket.

My eyes widened.

The richest and fine fruits and vegetables were inside. Small flasks of herbs were there as well. A letter was hanging on the handle that didn't catch my eye until I turned the basket a little. The Odrick Kingdom's emblem was on the red seal. That only means the royals had sent this. What business would they have with me? Or I'm just being delusional and it's just a gift.

Nonetheless, I sliced the seal with a small pocketknife; which I had kept for safety measures. I slowly took out the fine piece of paper, unfolded it and began reading.

My. Breathing. Stopped.

This letter was no ordinary letter. It was a proposal.

"What in the world?" I whispered to myself.

_The 1st Princess of Odrick has sent a marriage proposal to me. But why?_

I snapped out of my daze and continued reading.

Half of the paragraphs were full of introductions and what the Kingdom was to offer me upon accepting the proposal. The next few lines cleared my suspicions.

Unbelievable.

"Despite knowing your keen interest in plants, the only thing I am interested in are your magnificent eyes. I have never seen anyone with such beautiful eyes. You being with me will gain me the popularity of having the most handsome with the most breathtaking peepers. Such ruby red eyes are a miracle it seems."

So it says.

To think they noticed me for something I'm not proud of in the least.

My eyes. Red as the apple. Red as one's blood. These make me look demonic in some ways.

People say I look just like my mother. Brown hair, tan skin, but my eyes… definitely not from her. Maybe my father had eyes of this color no one knows that, since he covered his eyes mostly with his hat or so I had heard.

In the past, people didn't look at me without making a horrified or disgusted face. The kids of my age didn't play with me either. I think I mostly learned herbology was to change people's views about me. I didn't just get a positive response by selling the medications. The villagers thought I made poisons and didn't come near me. The Carters efforts were all for naught too. It was until I helped in some emergencies that everyone changed their minds.

Up to this day, I try my best to live a normal life without people ridiculing over something I didn't want. Believe me when I say I have tried making drugs to somehow change my eye color, but it was either I would lose my eyes or nothing.

Right there and then, I decided to leave. I knew in the morning the royal guards would come to get me. I prepared the last of my orders and labeled each bottle with the recipients' names and addresses. I gathered all of my personal belongs and packed my supply bag. I grabbed a few books, a few changes of clothes and the important medicines and vaccines for the journey. I didn't have much for myself, so the bag wasn't that full. I put on my white cloak and settled the bag on the shoulder while placing the orders on the bed. I covered the gift basket once again and left the letter there on top of it, with a small paper as a reply. I picked up the remaining bread and drinks and placed them inside a small woolen bag to carry by hand.

Giving my small home a final look, I walked out. Good thing was that night had fallen and everyone was asleep by this time. The guards weren't insight as well. I snuck a small piece of paper in the Carters' bakery doorway and ran to towards the mountainside as I had done earlier, but with a different intention. I knew all the ins and outs of the kingdom, so it wasn't that difficult to escape. Once reaching the unguarded entrance of the border, I looked at the kingdom once more and then proceeded on the path of a new beginning.

Or so I thought.

It's been a week since and I have still to find my 'new beginning'.

I sighed and drank the last supply of water. Only a little bread was left too. Such luck, eh?

It was still daylight, so I decided to explore a bit more. I didn't know how far from the kingdom I was, so I had to be cautious about all costs. One thing that this journey has benefited me is that I discovered many new spices of herbs and flowers too. I have been collecting a few samples to test on once I settle down. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes as a cool breeze passed me. Unknown to me, my foot got stuck in a branch causing me to fall.

"Wha-?!" I fell on the ground hard. "Man, that hurts… ah, the bottles!" I quickly checked the inside of my bag to see that the bottles were fine. With a sigh of relief, I got up and looked ahead.

I gasped as I saw a building in front of me. I jogged to the site and noticed that it was a wooden mansion and a pretty old one at that. The wood was a little crooked and fungus had grown on the bottom of the house. But it seems like it is being used. I marched up to the front door and knocked. When no one responded, I checked the windows, but the curtains were drawn. There was no other door either.

"Guess I'll wait for the owner." I sat down next to the door and took out a book to read.

_I hope the residents let me stay here for a while. It would be nice to stay in a proper house for some time._

A couple of minutes passed, but still, no one came. I kept reading and was starting to feel dozy. I yawned and that's when I heard rustling from the opposite side of the wall that had gone unnoticed by me. I was about to get up when…

…. someone leaped on the wall and attempted to jump to where I was sitting. In between all of this, we made eye contact. It was a girl and… she had the most stunning shade of pink I had ever seen.

Everything stopped. We kept staring at each other. In the back of my mind, something clicked.

_This girl… who is she? She's so…_

All of a sudden, time began moving again.

"Ah!" She yelped.

The mysterious girl lost balance and fell on her arm. Hard. I got on my knees to help her, but she got up before I could reach her. She sat cross-legged and examined her arm.

"Darn… Lark will kill me." Her voice was so rough like she had been screaming or something.

She looked at me and I froze in my spot.

"I'm sorry!" We spoke together.

She chuckled and I couldn't help but do the same. I properly looked at her appearance. She was wearing a long-sleeved dark pink top with black leggings. She also wore long brown boots and a glove only covering her palm and middle finger. A black sword scabbard clung to an attachment on her hip. Her hair was the exact shade of chestnuts, which was held up in a high ponytail.

"Well, that was weird." The girl spoke while waving her injured arm.

"Yes… um." I looked at her arm as it was turning into a shade of reddish-blue. "Uh. We need to treat this quickly. I have an ointment and some bandages too."

I searched my bag but halted at what she said next. "Sorry, but I can't let some random individual treat me with whatever poison they have."

I looked at her with widened eyes. She was also giving me a stern stare.

_Talk about rude._

I reached ahead and grabbed her scabbard and slammed it on my arm. My arm was twitching with pain as I opened the ointment case with my good arm and applied some on the injury. After sticking a clean strap of bandage, I showed her the treated limb.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I'm not used to carrying poisons around with me."

She was awestruck during the whole while. But then laughed loudly, while getting up.

"You're interesting. Fine, do your magic." She said as she held her arm towards me. Her smile was so gentle and full of life. I smiled back and applied the medicine, carefully.

"Can I know the name of my doctor?" She asked, snickering.

"I'm Troy, Troy Hepburn. And I'm no doctor, just your normal herbalist."

"Cool."

"Can I know the name of my patient?"

"It's Natalie."

I finished wrapping a roll of bandage. "Well, Miss Natalie, you are good and ready to jump over the walls again."

Snort. "I don't usually do that but today was an exception."

"Hmm, why? Someone trying to capture you?"

"Something like that."

I don't know why but I can't help but stare at her eyes. She seems to be doing the same. I hope she doesn't run away from me after seeing my eyes so closely.

"NA-TAH-LIE!"

"Oh shoot!" Natalie cursed as she tried hiding behind me. "Ah, what?" I was beyond confused.

"Natalie! How many times have we told you that you can't always avoid your duties!" A man approached us. He was a little taller than me and was wearing a dark blue top and little colored pants with long blue boots. His hair was black and tied up in a small, low ponytail. A blue sword was attached to his hip like Natalie's.

"This is the third time this week." He skidded to a stop and looked at me, "Huh? Who's this? Don't tell me you have a secret lover or something?" he questioned with a blank face.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" We both yelled. My face was bright red at the moment and so was Natalie's.

"Lark, I told you I was going for a walk. You didn't have to make such a fuss, ya know."

"Not make a fuss?! You practically ran out of your office, you idiot!"

"I did that?"

I snickered at her response.

"So back to my first question. Who are you?" Lark asked as he suspiciously stared at me.

"Oh uh, I'm Troy. I was just treating Miss Natalie's arm here that she wounded."

He kept staring at me, making me feel uneasy. A couple of seconds later, he rose his hand and I hesitantly shook it.

"My name is Lark Welford. You seem like a good guy. Sorry, you had to encounter someone like her."

"Hey!"

"But I was serious about the 'lover' thing."

"Huh, why?"

"Your eyes. You are the second person I have ever seen to have such an unusual eye color."

"Sorry about that."

Natalie stepped in. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, I'm not very proud of my eyes… they are weird, right?"

Natalie had begun to glare at me as I spoke. "So that means I'm weird too."

"Huh? No! No, you aren't! It's just me."

The girl stood right in front of me and took both of my hands. We were once again staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Color has meaning, and red is supposed to represent fate. You may not like it much now, but your red might lead to something good when you least expect it."

I don't know why but her words cut deep through me. It was like I had been waiting for someone to say this to me. Fate, huh? I wonder what will happen in my life to make me love something I don't.

Lark scoffed, "Your poetic self is showing."

Natalie blushed at this and slapped the guy's shoulder.

"By the way, where's-"

"Lark! Natalie!" Another feminine voice called out towards our direction. A girl of average height came into view. She was wearing a purple top with lavender pants and black boots. Just like Lark and Natalie, she too had a sword attached to her hip. Her blonde hair was tied up in a braid.

Natalie poked Lark with her elbow, cheekily saying, "Your girlfriend's here."

To which the said guy blushed.

"You two were taking so much time, so I decided to follow."

"So nice of you to come, Zoe. We were just about to have a little chat with my new friend here."

"New friend?" The blonde, Zoe, looked at me with awe and curiosity. She clapped her hand and leaned forward with shining eyes, "Such a handsome man! I'm Zoe Vindel."

"Uh… Hi?" _So awkward._

Out of nowhere, an arrow struck the ground near my feet. "Wah!" I fell on my back.

Natalie without turning around, spoke in a stern voice, "Lark. Zoe."

"Yes." The two pulled out their swords and stood in a defensive stance.

"Are you okay, Troy?" Natalie knelt on the ground, holding her hand out.

"Yea, I'm okay."

"We should take cover. Let's go inside" She dragged me inside the wooden mansion.

"Wait, wait! We shouldn't barge in someone's property like this."

"Don't worry, no one lives here. Lark, Zoe and I spend our free time here."

"Oh. Now I feel stupid for waiting outside."

We were still holding hands; well, technically, Natalie was the one holding my dangling hand. I was blushing for sure. Once we settled inside, Natalie went to check outside from the window. I glanced at the interior. It was a normal living room with a sofa set, a table placed in the middle and an open kitchen which was empty.

"Looks like whoever tried to attack us has run off."

Lark and Zoe walked in right after. "Nothing more than a coward archer, I guess," Zoe spoke as she stepped inside the kitchen.

"There was a note attached on that arrow." Lark handed a folded piece of paper to Natalie.

She opened the paper, "An apple's drawing? What could this mean?"

"Hey guys, speaking of apples there's a basket full of them here in one of the cabinets." Zoe brought the basket along with her and placed it on the table.

"Did anyone of us leave it here?" Lark questioned.

"I don't think so," Zoe answered.

"Well, first comes first serves." Natalie grabbed one of the apples and took a huge bite.

"You shouldn't have eaten it."

"Why not? Never back down from free food." She sat on a three-seater sofa while placing the apple on the table.

"I'm gonna check upstairs, just in case." With that, Lark trudged up the rusty stairs.

"I'll stay in the kitchen then." Zoe went to the open space and checked the remaining cabinets.

I went outside and grabbed my stuff. Once inside, I sat opposite to Natalie, who was in deep thought.

I coughed to catch her attention after a couple of minutes.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, something just came up in my mind."

"No worries."

"So Troy, what brings you here?"

"Just traveling for new herbs."

"But it doesn't look like you're used to traveling like this."

"Yeah, it's my first time."

"Looks like you went through a lot."

"How so?"

"Your eyes say it all."

"Are you some sort of eye therapist?"

"Haha, no. It's just easy to read people's expressions through their eyes."

"We need to leave." Lark came running down the stairs. "Now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Natalie stood up as she went to discuss with her comrades.

"The bedrooms upstairs are trashed," Lark explained

Zoe followed along, "And there's some sort of weird smell coming from the kitchen as well."

"But who would do-" Natalie was cut short with a gasp as she suddenly fell on her knees, holding her head.

"Natalie!" || "Miss Natalie!"

I stopped and picked up the apple that Natalie had eaten. It was turning purple from the inside.

"Poison?"

I searched the apply basket and smelled a few. "They are all poisoned."

"For real?" The blonde gasped.

"Someone has sprayed some sort of poison on these apples, that is why they are turning purple from the inside. We need to give Natalie an antidote and fast." I dug up inside my bag and handed Lark a small bottle of the greenish vial. "Give it to her slowly."

The said girl was already unconscious as we moved her to the sofa to lie down. Her skin had turned pale, resembling a ghost.

_Who could have done this? Don't tell me!_

I picked up the basket and dumped all the fruits on the table. As I had expected, a fine piece of paper lay crushed in between. Picking it up, I read its contents.

_I knew it. I have to leave now._

"Sir Lark," The black-haired man looked at me and I handed him another small bottle. "Give this to Miss Natalie as soon as she wakes up. It'll help ease the after-pain."

"I will. But where are you going?"

"Someplace where I was originally supposed to be. Take care of yourselves and sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Wait, Troy!"

I picked up my stuff and ran out of the house and towards the road I came from.

_Fate really has never been on my side._

* * *

Here I was standing in front of the people I had run away from. The royal guards were already waiting for me when I left the mansion.

The room where I was brought in, was adorned with white and red. Huge windows, expensive ornaments, and huge chandeliers covered the entire room. At the far end was a gold throne, with two small seats as well.

The royal attendant was standing near the throne, giving me a blank look. On the throne sat the Crown Princess of Odrick with her eyes closed. She had jet black hair, which was decorated by a small silver tiara. Her clothes were rather normal with a brown top and off-white bottoms and black boots. She finally stood up and spoke.

"Shall I introduce myself first? Oh well, I'm the Crown Princess of Odrick, Maria Nevadan."

I stood strong but inside, I was super nervous.

"You were deemed a disgrace if I were to say so. For running away like this." She spoke gracefully.

"I had no choice."

"Choice?"

"I wasn't going to be anyone's fiancé just because they liked a feature of mine."

"Hmm. So you decided to escape?"

"That is why I said I had no choice but to leave this place."

"You were said to be staying at another kingdom. Is it true?"

"I don't know where I was."

"It would be a pity to let the boy who can entertain my eyes so much go somewhere far away."

My blood boiled at this. "Your highness. I left because I knew the next day you would force me to come here. I only came back to give you my final answer."

"Which is?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot accept your proposal."

"Why is that? I could offer you so much."

"I'm not going to marry someone just because they liked my eyes or want to show me off to the world as some kind of trophy. I want to be loved by someone who loves me for me. Completely."

"What kind of fairy tale are you living in? There's no such thing as 'love'. Money makes the world go around."

I was about to respond when the window to my right opened, causing the huge curtains to flutter. A figure stood in the middle, in a crouched position.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation."

The view cleared an there stood the one who had caught my eye from the start.

"Natalie?!"

"Yo."

"Huh?! Who dares trespass my castle?" The Princess had shouted, angrily.

"Oh, why? Can't royalty of the neighboring country visit another royalty?"

"What? A barbarian like you?"

"Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself."

Natalie took her sword's scabbard and showed it to the princess, who had a terrifying face upon seeing it.

"Second Princess of the Kingdom of Claudia, Natalie von Rosalia."

"Claudia?!"

"Princess?!"

The Princess and I spoke at the same time.

Natalie just chuckled and turned towards me. "Thanks for the medicine. It got me up and running in a few seconds."

"But why are you here?"

"Of course to save a dear friend of mine. I saw the letter you had dropped."

Crap, I thought I brought it with me.

"So you are the one forcing Troy into doing something he doesn't want to. I thought that the Odrick Kingdom was ruled by rational people. Looks like the rumors were wrong."

"What connection do you have with this boy?"

"As I said, he is a dear friend of mine. And if he chose to leave his home to find freedom in a new place, I don't see the harm."

"I don't think you have the right to barge in her like this despite being a royalty!"

"I think I do since you poisoned me."

"What? Those apples were meant for Troy!"

"Yes well, I fell victim to them."

"Oh no…"

Natalie gave the princess a dark look and drew her sword. The Princess fell in shock and I think she was crying too.

"It is a warning to a Crown Princess from another Princess. You are not to say Troy's name or even as much look at him. If you can't appreciate his talents, then do not even think about him."

"Y-Yes! I won't! I'm really sorry..." She wailed.

"Plus I wouldn't have caused such a ruckus if you're stupid guards had just let me in. My attendees are taking care of them."

"You mean Sir Lark and Miss Zoe? They are here too?"

"Why wouldn't they be? As my Royal attendees, they need to be with me 24/7, no matter how annoying it gets sometimes."

I don't know when I had fallen on my knees. Maybe when Natalie announced her true identity or when she was threatening the Princess. The guards in the room were standing in the corner as well and the Princess' attendee was calming her down.

"Hey."

I looked up to Natalie who was giving me the sweetest smile with warm eyes. Her eyes were so bright, I just wanted to keep staring at them.

"Wanna come with me?"

"To where?"

"The Kingdom of Claudia. You can live there freely, even pursue your herbalist profession."

"I can?"

She nodded and extended her hand like she always does.

"I told you, your eyes would definitely bring something good for you. Fate plays its' games, so we just have to go along."

She's right. The Princess would have never sent me a proposal if my eyes were normal. I would have never run away and never would have been able to meet Natalie and the others. I would never have met someone who shares the same trait as me. Someone who cares for me, someone who is giving me a new start. All I have to do is take a stand.

And I did.

I stood up and took Natalie's hand. It was warm just like her glowing pink eyes.

"Yeah. Maybe I can like my eyes more."

The wind flew from the window and time stopped.

Just like earlier on this day, we kept staring at each other.

I was planning on never getting involved with the royals and here a royal is giving me the chance to start a new while living in there kingdom. Not everyone's the same, is what I have learned finally after reading it in so many books.

So this is when Fate meets Destiny.

* * *

**And that's the origin chapter. Review, Like, Bookmark!**

**Cya lovelies!**


End file.
